


Sugary Kiss

by useless_slytherclaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No Angst, One Shot, pure fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_slytherclaw/pseuds/useless_slytherclaw
Summary: Chelia visits Wendy in Magnolia and they go on an adventure through a market and to a bakery where they finally share their first kiss.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Sugary Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've aged up Wendy a bit here. She's actually three years younger than Chelia (though I really don't get that impression in the manga or the anime). So she's about 15 (instead of 13) here and Chelia's about 16.

Chelia bounces one leg up and down as she stares out the train window. Outside the sun is shining on green hills, but the scenery passes by without her really seeing it. The train is racing towards Magnolia, but it can’t move fast enough. She hasn’t seen Wendy in months; she knows that it’s because everyone is rebuilding from Acnologia’s attack, but she misses her friend. 

In moments like these, she selfishly wishes that Wendy was in Lamia Scale again. Then they would be sitting on the train together. The train would make Wendy sick, and Chelia would rub her back and cast a spell to neutralize her sickness. But Fairy Tail is Wendy’s family, and she loves them, and love is something Chelia always supports. 

Letting out a long sigh, Chelia leans back against the train seat. But it’s not as if she can get comfortable with the scratchy fabric against her skin and her back pressed against the stiff seat. She needs something to do, anything to do, to take her mind off of waiting. Chelia has always been terrible at waiting, and that doesn’t seem to be getting better any time soon. She raises her hand in front of her and focuses on summoning a tiny whirlwind. Her brows crease as she stares at the space between her hands. 

It’s hard to summon up the power to do this small spell. Magic was never hard for Chelia before… before their fight with Damaria. She’d been practically overflowing with magic; she’d learned forbidden god slayer magic _from a book_. But now there was barely a whisper where there had been a hurricane. Still, this spell was more than she thought she would be able to do again. It takes discipline that she’s never needed before to practice this small magic every day. There’s a small hope that she might regain a semblance of her old power again, and for now, she’s chasing it. She wants to show Wendy because she knows that Wendy blames herself for Chelia losing her magic. Chelia doesn’t blame her. Besides, there are more important things in her life than magic, like love. 

Sweat is starting to break out across her face, and Chelia releases the spell, falling back against the uncomfortable train seat again. She looks out of the window as if that will tell her how much longer she will be stuck on this train, but she doesn’t know the scenery well enough. Reaching into her bag, she pulls out a book and tries to read. Her leg is still bouncing up and down. Her eyes scan over the page once, twice, thrice and none of it enters her brain. She turns the page anyway. 

Eventually, there’s a whistle, and she knows that they’ll be arriving soon. Her book is unceremoniously shoved into her bag, and the bag is slung over Chelia’s shoulder. Even though there are probably still five or ten minutes until Magnolia station, Chelia is out of her seat and heading towards the door. 

When the train comes to a stop, Chelia is bounding out of the doors before they are properly open. The platform is crowded, and Chelia has to push a bit to get across the platform. She’s glad that they agreed to meet outside the train station because there is no way she would be able to find Wendy’s small figure in the crowd.

Chelia bursts out of the train station and into the sunlight. She turns her head left and right searching for blue hair.

“Chelia!” Wendy’s voice comes from her right, and Chelia spins around. Wendy is running and waving her hand. There’s a bright smile on her face and for an instant, it steals Chelia’s breath away. Then Chelia is running too.

“Wendy!” She yells and waves almost frantically. Her feet cover the ground between them. She’s almost to Wendy when the other girl loses her footing. Chelia lunges forward, and Wendy falls against her. 

“I’m sorry!” Wendy says as if Chelia cares. She wraps her arms around Wendy and holds her tight.

“I missed you,” Chelia says and feels as if the words aren’t enough. They don’t encompass her feelings the way she wants them too, but they are all she has.

“I missed you so much!” Wendy is hugging her back now. Both girls are laughing and if Chelia’s eyes are shining with tears, so are Wendy’s.

“Really, you two,” Carla’s voice comes from behind Wendy. Chelia pulls back a bit but doesn’t let go of Wendy. Carla’s in her human form. Her hands are on her hips and her lips are in a familiar disapproving frown. Still, Acnologia’s return couldn’t ruin Chelia’s mood right now, and Carla’s disapproval slides off of her like water on oil. “You’re making a scene.”

Wendy pulls away from Chelia and faint pink blush creeps across her cheeks. It’s adorable, and Chelia’s stomach flips over. 

“Don’t be so harsh, Carla,” Wendy says. “Chelia just got here. You should be more polite.”

“Hmph,” Carla turns away. “I’ll see you back at the guild later.”

Wendy gives Chelia an ‘I’m sorry’ look, but Chelia is used to Carla’s attitude and waves the issue away. 

“What is the plan?” Chelia asks, bouncing up on the balls of her feet. She didn’t bother to make one. She came to be with Wendy; it doesn’t matter what they do.

“I thought we could go to the market,” Wendy says with a bright smile. She turns and links her arm through Chelia’s so that they can walk together. “There are lots of fun things to see; I saw a swimsuit that I thought you would like. And the guild has a pool so we can go swimming. There’s a new bakery by the market that I wanted to try, but I was waiting to show you so we can go there.”

Chelia grins as Wendy chatters on about the market. She has to control her bouncing excitement so that she doesn’t drag Wendy’s shorter frame along with her. Eventually, they reach the edge of Magnolia’s new market, and Chelia has to pause for a moment. The city square is packed with booths and stands. The market even spills down many of the side roads. The air smells amazing. The sugary scent of pastries wafts from one direction and the savory aroma of roasting chicken comes from another. 

“This is love!” Chelia proclaims, turning on the spot to try and take in as much of her surroundings as possible.

“I knew you would like it!” Wendy smiles brightly up at her and happiness burbles up inside Chelia.

“Show me all your favorite places,” Chelia says as she pulls Wendy closer to her. 

“I haven’t been through it a lot. I wanted to see it with you.” Pink spreads across Wendy’s cheekbones and nose and even to her ears. Chelia’s heart seizes for a moment. 

“You didn’t have to do that!” Chelia’s full attention is on Wendy now, the market and all of its delights quickly set aside. Wendy taps her index fingers together in a nervous gesture. Mercifully, Chelia continues, “that’s so kind of you. Let’s check it out together then?”

“Yeah!” Wendy’s embarrassment rapidly retreats and excitement spreads across her face. Arm in arm the two girls make their way into the brightly colored market. They flit from stall to stall: holding up brightly colored dresses, trying on sparkling bits of jewelry, staring at sculptures and paintings, tasting free samples, listening to street musicians, laughing, and smiling. 

A green bag with a pink and blue swimsuit swings from Chelia’s free arm. She hadn’t even needed a swimsuit, but Wendy picked it out and said she would look really good in it. A blue bag with a purple dress in it swung from Wendy’s arm. The color complimented Wendy’s hair perfectly, and Chelia insisted she have it. 

The pair slowly make their way towards the bakery that Erza had recommended. They are nearly there when they run across a stall selling hair bows and ties and clips of all kinds. Chelia pauses. The gold ribbons that she always wears in her hair are showing their age. Wendy follows her gaze to the table and pulls her the last few steps. She picks up a pair of light gold ribbons and compares them to the ones in Chelia’s hair before frowning and putting them back down. Chelia expression softens as she watches Wendy diligently search through the wares for the exact shade of hair ribbons that Chelia has. 

After a moment, Chelia realizes that she’s been staring and turns away with a blush. She decides to see if the stall has any of the pigtail holders that Wendy has been wearing recently. Chelia could get her green ones to match her favorite dress or purple ones to match the new dress. 

“Chelia?” Wendy’s voice calls her and Chelia turns her head. Wendy is holding a pair of golden hair ribbons up triumphantly. “You were looking for these right?”

“Perfect!” Chelia says. She bounces up and down on the balls of her feet a few times. Chelia would have been happy with the paler ones or the more yellow ones, but the fact that Wendy took the time to hunt down the exact shade of gold she wears fills her to the brim with happiness. Happiness, she calls it, but she knows that it’s love

To distract herself from the bubbling warmth in her chest, Chelia holds up the hair cuffs she found. “I know that the ones you wear are red, but these would match your dress right?”

Wendy grins at her and Chelia’s heart stutters again. “I should probably get ones to match what I’m wearing, shouldn’t I?” Wendy says with a laugh.

“I didn’t mean that!” Chelia backpedals. “The ones you have look good! You look good. It’s just.” Chelia finds herself floundering.

Wendy hastily waves her hands. “No, no,” she says and her face looks almost as flustered as Chelia’s. “I know you didn’t mean it like that. I like these.”

The elderly shopkeeper is watching the two flustered girls with a smile on her face. She picks up two sets of hair ribbons from her stall. One is the bright pink shade of Chelia’s hair and the other is the midnight blue of Wendy’s.

Wendy and Chelia turn to her and take out their wallets. Chelia is still insisting that she’ll get Wendy more red hair cuffs, but Wendy is clutching the green ones that Chelia picked out to her chest. The vendor chuckles as she packs away the hair cuffs and ribbons that Chelia and Wendy pass her. Then she holds up the ribbons she picked out. 

“I think these will look good on the two of you. They’re yours.” She folds them neatly and puts them into the bag while ignoring Chelia and Wendy’s protests.

“There’s no need!” Chelia says.

“We can buy them!” Wendy’s face is a bit pink.

The lady smiles at them gently and then firmly places the bag in Wendy’s hands. “I insist. You two remind me of when I was younger. You made an old woman smile today. Keep the ribbons.”

Chelia and Wendy are sent on their way. They are less than a block from the bakery, though and their attention rapidly turns to the promise of pastries. The smell of fresh bread and pain au chocolat fills the air. Wendy and Chelia increase the speed of their steps so they aren’t _quite_ running when they reach the bakery. 

The sign on the door says “The Sky’s Bakery” and is decorated with floating clouds. It reminds Chelia of the time she and Wendy spent as Lamia Scale’s sky sisters and her mood gets somehow brighter.

“Wow,” Wendy’s voice is a quiet gasp, and Chelia instantly turns to see what she’s looking at. There, in the window, is the most beautiful cake Chelia has ever seen. It’s almost the same pale blue color of Wendy’s sky magic, and it’s as light and graceful as the wind. The bottom is decorated with clouds, and there are crystal clear sugar decorations. There are several moments of silence as the two girls stare at the confection in the window.

Chelia grabs Wendy’s arm and hauls her into the bakery. There’s no one waiting in line at that moment, and the two rush forward in a tangled mess of limbs. At the last moment, Chelia loses her balance.

“Woah!” Chelia flails her arms in a desperate attempt to balance herself but falls against the counter anyway. Her breath leaves her with an ‘oof’ as she lands heavily.

“Chelia!” Wendy is right behind her. She puts a hand on Chelia’s arm and pulls her away from the counter. There’s a momentary glow around Wendy’s hands and Chelia feels a rush of comforting warmth fill her. Her breath instantly returns to normal and her ribs don't hurt anymore. Before Chelia can thank her, someone else is speaking. 

“Are you okay, Miss?” The shopkeeper has bustled over to them and anxiety is written across his face.

“Oh yes sorry!” Chelia smiles and waves her hands. “I’m so clumsy! I’m sorry!”

“We were just really excited to try some of your cupcakes!” Wendy pipes up from Chelia’s side. She points to a small display case by the cash register. There are cupcakes frosted with the same pale blue as the cake in the window. Each one has a pair of sugar angel wings on it. 

“Two please!” Chelia says with a bright smile. 

“For here or to go?” The shopkeeper asks as he opens the case.

“For here,” Wendy says, and Chelia smiles.

“Would you like anything to drink?” 

“What do you recommend?” Chelia asks because she hadn’t thought that far ahead, but she is thirsty. It’s hot outside, and they’ve been running around for a few hours at least.

“We have flavored lemonade,” he tells them. He points to a board that lists at least 10 different flavors. Chelia looks at Wendy.

“Strawberry!” Wendy says at the same time Chelia says “Blueberry!”

“Strawberry,” Chelia says. But Wendy talks over her, “Blueberry!”

“One strawberry and one blueberry lemonade.” The shopkeeper says with a small shake of his head. He takes their money and then bustles away. He motions for them to take a seat. 

They move to one of the tables by the wall and sit in the white-painted chairs. Wendy swings her feet happily under the chair and smiles at Chelia. 

“I’m so glad you came to Magnolia,” she says.

“It’s been so much fun! I should have come sooner.” Chelia props her head on her hand. 

“It would be nice to see you more,” Wendy says. Her voice goes quiet at the end.

“I’ll try and come more often,” Chelia promises.

“You don’t have to,” Wendy protests. “I just like spending time with you. I should come visit you at Lamia Scale.”

“That would be fun.” Chelia beams. “We can go to our old favorite places. Everyone would love to see you.” For a second her brain spins happily away to memories: walking arm in arm down the main street, sitting together in the Guild Hall, going out on jobs. 

“Here’s your food,” The shopkeeper says. He sets down the pink and purple glasses of lemonade, “one strawberry and one blueberry.” He places a plate with a cupcake in front of each of them and sets down a pair of small dessert forks.

For a second the two girls stare at the cupcakes. 

“It’s so pretty,” Chelia whispers.

“I bet it tastes delicious.” 

Wendy uses the tiny fork to take a piece of her cupcake, carefully making sure to get a balance of cake and frosting, and holds it out for Chelia to try. Eyes shining with excitement, Chelia leans forward and takes the proffered bite. Her expression lights up further at the sugary vanilla flavor. She uses her fork to offer Wendy a piece. Wendy hums happily as she tastes the cake. 

“It’s so good!” Chelia says.

“So fluffy!” Wendy agrees. There’s silence as they finish the cupcakes. Wendy looks down at the last bite of cake on her fork with a sad expression. Watching her, Chelia starts to consider buying another set of cupcakes. They probably have other flavors right?

Wendy pops the last bite of cake into her mouth and turns to look at Chelia. She giggles. Her nose scrunches up and her eyes crinkle, and Chelia’s heart seizes.

“What?” Chelia asks.

“You have frosting on your nose.” 

Chelia goes cross-eyed as she tries to look at the frosting on the edge of her nose. Wendy laughs harder and leans forward. She swipes the frosting onto her finger and then licks the frosting off her finger.

“It’d be a shame to waste it,” she says when Chelia looks at her.

“That was my frosting,” Chelia fake pouts. 

“Fine,” Wendy says leaning in. Wendy’s so close that Chelia can smell the sugar on her breath. “It’s yours.”

She kisses Chelia. Her lips are soft and taste like sugar. Chelia’s mind whites out for an instant and her heart starts beating too hard and too fast. Then Wendy is pulling back and her whole face is going pink. It’s adorable.

This is love, Chelia thinks weakly. 

Wendy opens her mouth, and Chelia realizes that she’s about to apologize. Chelia surges forward to press her lips to Wendy’s. She’s not sure her heart can bear it if Wendy is sorry for kissing her. The brush of lips is soft and quick, but when Chelia pulls back she’s sure her whole face is pink too. Wendy has turned impossibly redder.

Chelia reaches out slowly to take Wendy’s hand where it's resting on the table. Wendy squeezes her fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've ever written in my entire life and it was a bit of struggle. I hope that it's fun for everyone. Comments mean the world to me!


End file.
